Bite Me
by lalala125
Summary: There are two types of vampires in the world: Good and evil. Mia and the rest of St.Lewis Academy are trying to fight off evil. Jesse and Mia get kid napped... AGAIN! Will they get out? Or will they be turned evil forever?


There are two types of vampires in the world: Good and evil.

Some, I learned, drank human blood by killing the humans, which would be the evil, dark kind. The good vampires never kill unless they absolutely have to. They just take as much blood as they need, without killing the human.

The evil vampires kill... But not always. Sometimes they kid knap a human or two and take them to their homes. That is what happened to me.

I'm a human, my name is Mia. Mia Abbot. I have dark brown hair, about down a little past my shoulders. My eyes are dark brown, also. I'm seventeen years old. A Vampire attacked me and my boyfriend, Jesse Hogan. Our captor trapper us in his basement!

His name was Liam. He has pale blonde hair that flipped out on the ends and bright red eyes. He didn't look very old either. Liam told me and Jesse that he had stopped aging 1050 years ago and that he used to be a born-vampire.

Back then, humans knew about Vampires.

I was lying down on the couch with Jesse. My head on his lap. Looking up at his long, winged hair almost in his beautiful light green eyes.

"Mia..." he said, gently.

"Yes?" I replied. 

"Do you think we're ever going to get out of here?"  
"I hope we do. If we do, we aren't coming out human." I frowned. "Maybe it will be a good thing."

"I hope we--" Jesse stopped, we heard a creek as the door opened and Liam walked in.

"Hello, young ones" Liam said "How have you been? Good, I Presume."

Everyday Liam would come in and take blood from me or Jesse. Mostly me. Today he was being kind. He must have fed a lot.

"What do you want?" I said, dully.

"Oh. What's wrong what's wrong, little one?" His evil eyes flashed at Jesse's frowning face.

"Well, I have been better, seeing I'm stuck in this hell hole for weeks! I need to get out!" I screamed. Looking at Jesse again, Liam smirked. When I looked at Jesse, he looked very frightened. Well I would be frightened too if I was being stared at like lunch!

"I suppose you're right." Liam said, walking over, while I sat up. I saw the fangs before he lunged for Jesse's throat. He was so fast! Jesse yelped in pain. My eyes widened  
"STOP! GET OFF HIM!" I tried to pull Liam off, but it wouldn't work. I saw a chair. Taking one of the legs off I started beating Liam in the head, a lot of good that did, just a mad evil vampire.  
I slowly walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. I cooked chicken breasts and picked at it for a while.

Slowly, walking back to the room, I seen Liam was gone and Jesse was okay!  
Jesse smiled. "Hello, love."

"JESSE! What happened? You look... Different." Not diffferent, different. But... There was something..  
"I'm a vampire now. Liam drained my blood and gave me his blood. He's out to feed now again, get more strength. Did you know they can have powers? It's pretty cool. Compulsion and Fire users use fire, air users use air, water users use water, and Earth users use the earth. Well, for good vampires. We will be good. We grow, eat, sleep, have a heartbeat, and were almost human, except we drink blood. Normal eyes. And if your twenty you pretty much live like born vampires. Get weak in sunlight, you know?" Jesse explained.

"Oh. Wow."

"That's all we know right now, when we get to go, we have to go to Academy. It's a vampire school. No humans know about it, only the ones we feed off, which also stay there. There's a class for new vampires. But I want to be like a born-vampire. Don't you?"

"Oh, "

Jesse came closer, kissed my neck, then bit it. It was sharp, but it felt good, his saliva leaked into me and it didn't hurt anymore.

I woke up in a car, with no roof? Oh, a convertible.  
"Liam gave us this. Pretty, isn't she?"

"Oh, yeah" I giggled. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Home. We're going to change Jordan and Savannah."

We pulled up to a pretty, light pink house. Thankfully, Jordan was already outside.

"JESSE! MIA! YOU'RE BAC--"

"SHUT UP! We are 'dead' "I told him. Doing a quotation motion with my hands on the word 'dead.'

"But your right--" I cut him off again.

"Come here," I said, dragging him to the side of the house to the darkness. Jesse and I explained what we were and what we were going to do.

"Why would you want to? Wait-will it hurt? But Savannah..."

"Oh, were changing her too." Jesse bit, Jordan's long dirty blonde hair blowing in the wind, his emerald green eyes closing. Late that night, doing the same thing with Savannah, she wasn't worried, she was exited.

We were in her room instead of outside, though. She knocked stuff down, jumping around saying "oops" and "sorry" every time she hit us. Finally, she calmed down enough to actually change her. 

I decided Jesse and I would have to go shopping for new clothes. Because we couldn't get our old ones, our parents thought we were dead. We were parked in front of my house in the darkness of the night. Now I really felt like a creature of the night. I sighed.  
Savannah and Jordan were telling their parents they were going to a private school in Idaho, which wasn't entirely a lie. We were going to school in Idaho.  
In front of my window, there was a big tree there. I quietly climbed up that, through my window and found some money I had stashed under my bed from before Liam had taken us. I took that for my new clothes. Glancing around my old room.  
Leaving the same way I went up, I slipped out of the tree. Falling on a pile of snow beneath the tree. God, I was a clumsy vampire, I thought while I stood up.  
"Are you okay?" Jesse asked, trying not to laugh.  
"Yes, no thanks to you. And it was slippery, it's almost December." I said giving him a dirty look. He nudged my arm playfully. He knew I was just clumsy.

The next day we met Savannah and Jordan in an empty parking lot, and drove to Idaho.  
We all piled out of the mall, getting ready for another drive.  
"Girls take so long." Jordan complained.  
At that moment, I saw a pale face with bright red eyes in the parking lot. A picture of Liam flashed in my mind.  
"Go to the car." I told them, "hurry." I whispered. The vampire was giving me a look and I heard words in my mind, that weren't mine, saying 'You won't get away. I always get my victims.'  
We were almost to the car, two steps. But he started running. And, boy was he fast.  
"RUN!" I screamed at them. And they piled into the car. "GO FASTER, JESSE!"  
"Mia, what is wrong?" Jesse asked calmly.  
"I'll explain later, just GO!" I was yelling even louder now. I wish we had a stake, or something to cut his head off with. A lighter, maybe? But I knew none of us had one.  
They were all as scared as me now. I could sense it. And I could also sense the red eyes vampire. He stopped! I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.  
"There was a vampire, he looked like Liam. He was evil, and—and he was chasing us. He stopped now" I told them, relieved. "If he would have got us, we would have been dead. He told me—in my mind. I don't know how, he must have been strong. They get even stronger by drinking our blood."  
"How do you know there's one around?" Savannah asked.  
"They have terrible looking bright red eyes, pale faces, usually young looking. Their cold. They don't usually have clans, Liam told me this, because they are evil, and they will turn on each other pretty fast!"  
"How do you become... Like them?" Jordan asked.  
"Kill. A lot" Jesse answered. I shut my eyes, and fell asleep again. I hadn't realized how tired I was.  
Jesse woke me up and told me we were here. He said something else, but I was already out of the car.  



End file.
